Imposible
by oO Anneliesse Oo
Summary: El orgullo de Hermione Granger le dejará "encerrada" en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y el Año Nuevo, pero eso no será el obstáculo para que ella pueda vivir una experiencia inolvidable...


La Sala Común estaba completamente desierta. Por la ventana se podía observar como la nieve caía, como los otros alumnos se divertían mientras ella estaba sentada ahí, sola y aburrida. Mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la invitación de la Señora Weasley para cena en su casa; su orgullo no se lo había permitido. Y ese mismo orgullo no la dejaba en paz.

El reloj dio las nueve de noche. Hermione cruzó sigilosamente por el hueco del retrato y se encaminó por las escalinatas con dirección al Gran Salón. La vista era espléndida: los pasillos estaban decorados con bellísimos diseños alusivos a la fiesta. No estaban las habituales cuatro mesas, tan sólo una. Y sobre ella se hallaban todos los platos exquisitos que se podía imaginar. El apetito se le abrió instantáneamente y sentándose empezó a comer.

Con la mirada buscaba algún conocido de Gryffindor. No había nadie de su casa. Había un montón de chicas que conversaban con sus amigas; otras que estaban con sus novios. Todos hablaban y ella no.

Excepto alguien.

Un chico rubio de ojos grises se hallaba sentado en un rincón: solitario y pensativo. Su aspecto no era el mismo de siempre. Tenía otra mirada y otro porte. Eso no era propio de un Malfoy. Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad. En ese momento, Draco levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente. La castaña volteó tan rápido como pudo. Sintió como su cara se ponía colorada y como las manos le sudaban. Cogió su mochila y salió del comedor sin mirar a nadie.

Caminó por los terrenos de Hogwarts durante una hora: aquellos ojos grises aún no se le habían quitado de la mente y volvían cada segundo con mayor intensidad. El tiempo corría velozmente. Faltaban sólo media hora para las 12, un nuevo año comenzaba, pero para ella, no de la mejor manera.

Tenían en sus manos las dos cartas: una para Harry y la otra para Ron. Durante el trayecto a la lechuzería trató de imaginarse que estarían haciendo sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Por qué fue tan tonta en rehusar esa invitación? Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Colocó las cartas en la pata de una hermosa lechuza gris, y la vio mientras se alejaba.

Se sintió aún más triste.

Las heladas escaleras fueron su perdición. O tal vez no. Con cada peldaño que bajaba su corazón latía más a prisa. Sentía que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo que probablemente le cambiaría la vida.

Faltaban sólo cuatro peldaños, cuando Hermione volvió a tener ante si aquellos ojos grises que la habían cautivado durante las últimas horas.

Si, Draco Malfoy estaba delante de ella.

La sorpresa fue mutua. Hermione perdió el control de sí y resbaló. Lo que es natural, debió sentir el frío suelo, la escarcha del piso. Debió sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Pero no, sentía algo tibio.

Al abrir los ojos., si estaba tendida en el suelo, pero Malfoy estaba a su lado. Y la estaba abrazando.

-¿Qué te pasa? - dijo ella, tratando de soltarse de sus brazos, a lo cual el rubio cedió rápidamente

-Deberías agradecerme, si no te sujetaba, estarías en la enfermería

Hermione se ruborizó como nunca. Sentía que la cara le ardía. Poco a poco fue cayendo presa de esos ojos.

-Bueno, pues gracias

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, lo cual resultó ser muy incómodo. La castaña trató de levantarse, pero la pierna le dolía demasiado. Draco notó eso y le preguntó amablemente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? Por lo visto no puedes moverte

-¿Desde cuando eres tan afectuoso conmigo, Malfoy? - su voz sonó dura

-Si no quieres que sea amable contigo entonces me voy.

Hermione trató de pararse nuevamente, pero confirmó que era imposible.

-Espera - le dijo a Malfoy que ya se estaba yendo - ¿me puedes llevar por aquellos arbustos?

Draco volteó hacia donde ella le señalaba. Era obvio que quisiera ir por allá, estaba cerca de la casa de Hagrid y él podía ayudarla.

Está bien - le sujetó por la cintura y en poco tiempo, la tenía en sus brazos.

Caminó lentamente hacia la casa de Hagrid. Hermione por su parte, se sentía intranquila.  
Malfoy bajó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado. Tenía que descansar un poco.

-¿Qué estabas pensando para caerte?

-Nada... ¿tú piensas en hacer algo antes de tener un accidente? - dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo

-Si, pienso dos veces cual va a ser mi siguiente paso

-¿A sí? - refirió ella mordazmente - ¿Cuál va a ser tu siguiente paso?

Draco no respondió. Lentamente se fue acercando a Hermione hasta tener su cara a milímetros de la suya. La castaña no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y sentir los labios del rubio. Fue un beso dulce y tierno, uno que hasta hoy, ella recuerda con emoción.

En ese momento, el reloj dio las doce.

Disculpa, no fue mi intención - dijo Draco se separándose de Hermione, se levantó, le dedicó una mirada muy tierna y se fue

La chica no podía reaccionar. ¿Draco Malfoy la había besado? Imposible.

A su lado, había una pequeña medallita con la letra D. Ella sonrió al verla. Al levantar la mirada vio que Hagrid se aproximaba por el camino ""¡Gracias a Merlín!" pensó.

De pronto todo se tornó borroso y oscuro. Hermione no recuerda nada más.

Al día siguiente ella despertó en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No tenía la pierna herida ni tampoco le dolía ¿Era todo un sueño?

Sin embargo hubo algo que le dio la respuesta a su última pregunta. La medallita estaba frente a ella.

** * Fin ***


End file.
